User blog:Miimka12/for the kidou fans
I'm here with my latest blog. Here the kidou fans could speak a lot of kidou. Here the kidou fans could discuss all about kidou in 1-5 season (not in GO because I haven't seen GO yet and it won't be interesting). 1) Hm.. for you kidou fans what do you think: has he the perfect couple and who? I think that Aki is the best for him. 2) kidou fans - who's your favourite hissatsu technique? mine's illusion ball (isn't that obvious?!) 3) Here's a little game : there are here 5 words about kidou. The capital letters means a word about kidou. Find out what's the word and the first person who find this out will be the winner of the week and could tell me how to continue the story of tachimuckai (my other blog post). Here're the words: - Illusion ball; - Orpheus (remember : he was for a bit there to help the others to beat Kageyama's team) - Koutei penguin 3gou - yUuto - Death zone 2 Remember : Only when you put the capital letters in the correct order you'll become a word about kidou. Hope you'll enjoy this game! :) 4) the game-quiz: Are you like kidou? 1. Your friend is in danger but he didn't know about that. Do you: a) Beat the enemy before you tell your friend that his enemy is going to damage him; (3) b) Tell him that he's in danger and to protect himself how he can; (1) c) Don't do anything. Your friend is in danger, not you! (0) 2. When your enemy's team plays against with another team, do you: a) watch the play and find out the enemy strategy and play, when you have a match with them, with a strategy, that beats the opponent's one; (3) b) watch the play and enjoy it without thinking of your opponent's strategy; (2) c) fall asleep? (0) 3. Your old coach wants you to go to him again and promises that you'll be better there, but you have a lot of friends here, in your new soccer team. Do you: a) go to him and say goodbye to the others; (1) b) go to him without telling anyone; (0) c) stay in your current team and friends? (3) 4. Your friend has a problem and wants to tell you about that but you haven't any time for him . Do you: a) tell your friend that he must go away; (0) b) hear the problem and do your work in the same time; (3) c) give advice to your friend after hearing the problem and ignore your work? (4) 5. When you're by your best friend with your team, do you: a) cook the dinner helping a part of your friends; (3) b) doing nothing; (0) c) playing with the other part of the team ? (1) The results 13 up to 16 : Wow! You're such like kidou! You like your friends, you do all for them and you have really nice friends! They love you so much! You're good at planning and scanning and watching what the others do. You're very cool !!! 8 up to 12 : You're a bit like kidou, but you don't trust your friends and don't help them at all. In fact, you're a really good guy, but just try beeing a bit politely! 0 up to 7 : Oh... You're a strange guy. You don't help your friends and you aren't friendly enough. Try to show respect to your friends!!! You love doing anything so much things are annoying for you. Keep beeing like that and you won't have very good friends! minna... pls comment what type are you and how many points have you. I'm glad if you comment soon! Category:Blog posts